How Much He Gives
by winchester-nation
Summary: Dean catches Sam with a woman, and he feels the need to remind Sam how much he gives to him. WINCEST. Kink. Dominant Dean, submissive Sam.


Dean jerked awake in response to the sound of a subtle squeak, becoming totally alert when he heard a whispered laugh and a strong "shh!" He peered around his own shoulder and over the jumbled up sheets to see Sam ushering a girl out of the room. He followed behind her, not pulling the door closed all the way.

Jealousy. Dangerously intense jealousy flooded Dean. You could call it rage. He was enraged. And as he kicked the covers off and adjusted himself to sit on the edge of the bed to wait for Sam to return, his cock jumped at the thought of taking it out on Sam. Teaching him a lesson.

The door pushed open, the subtle squeak that had woken Dean sounding once again. Sam stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him, one foot in and one foot out. "Dean," he sort of yelped out his big brothers name. He knew he was in trouble. The older Winchester looked up at him firmly, his eyes wild and his jaw set. "Dean, I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sammy," Dean cut him off, rising to his feet. "Get inside and shut the door." Sam did what he was told, locking it behind him and stepping a few feet closer to Dean, his eyes cast down. "Just what the fuck you were doing?" Dean demanded, shifting to put himself directly in front of his little brother, who opened his mouth and stuttered out the beginning of an explanation. "Wa-wasn't doing nothing Dean."

Dean grabbed Sam's face in his hands, puckering his baby brothers lips and jerking his face up to achieve eye contact. Sam flinched away, as Dean stuck his tongue out and licked his top lip, then his bottom, smacking slightly to analyze the taste before furiously spitting it back out onto Sam's still puckered lips. "I can taste her, you lying fuck."

Dean let go of Sam's face, and the younger Winchester let his head fall, cowering down into his wide shoulders. "How many times have I told you, Sammy, you're mine. Nobody else's. You belong to me," Dean grunted out jamming his finger in Sam's chest. "I know, Dean," Sam softly defended himself.

"I don't think you do," Dean argued, "But by the time I'm through with you, you will never forget," Dean dropped his hand and grabbed his little brothers dick through his boxers. "You will never forget that you are all mine."

Dean let go of the hold he had on his brother, and in one swift movement, shoved him so hard he toppled to the ground. Sam let out a grunt at the impact, and then another when Dean landed on top of him, his thighs on Sam's cheeks and the head of his cock resting on Sam's lips. Dean wrapped a hand around himself, tugging firmly. "Gonna take her scent off you," Dean mumbled, eyes locked on Sam's own, which were wide and worried.

Dean stroked himself harder, using the other hand to forcefully widen Sam's mouth, he stuck a finger in and flicked out his little brothers tongue. "Help me, Sammy," Dean ordered and Sam complied, sticking out his tongue as far as it would go to lash at the head of his brothers cock as he jerked himself off, before Dean unexpectedly shifted his hips forward and stuck his length as far as he could into his little brothers mouth, throwing his head back and grunting when he felt it hit the back of Sam's throat, loving the involuntary tightening of the muscles as Sam gagged repeatedly.

Dean knew just how far he could go, how long it would take before that gag reflex went too deep and he made his little brother sick. He gave three more deep thrusts and pulled out. Two more quick strokes and he came all over his little brothers face, strings shooting up to his hair line, falling in his eyebrows, on his cheeks, his nose, and glossing his lips.

"Dean, please," Sam begged, but Dean sharpened his gaze in the most warning way, and that shut Sam up. "You brought this on yourself, Sam," Dean said harshly, using his finger to scoop his own cum towards Sam's mouth, shoving the mounds in and making him lick it off his fingers.

"Why'd you fuck her?" Dean demanded, adjusting himself and moving backwards on his brother. The younger Winchester didn't reply, instead he blinked down at Dean and kept his mouth shut. Dean sat on Sam's hips, pulling out his younger brothers cock. "I asked you a question," Dean insisted, digging his nails into the tender skin. Sam inhaled sharply. "Dean, I'm sorry!" he cried out.

"Do I not give you enough?" Dean demanded. "Huh? Am I not enough for you?" he dug his nails in harder, Sam writhed in pain. "I give you so much of me, Sammy," Dean let go of Sam's cock and let himself fall forward, his face landing on the chest of the taller man he had pinned down. "I give you so much of me," Dean repeated, falling silent and still.

Sam steadied his breathing, ignored the stinging on his hard cock and brought a hand up to run his fingers through Dean's hair. "I know you do, Dean." he said gently. "I know you do." Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply, before pushing himself off his little brother.

"Good," he said calmly, looking off across the dark motel room for a few seconds. "Now roll the fuck over," Dean ordered, his gruffness coming back and his hand grabbing at his thick cock. Sam did as he was told, his ass up in the air and his face pressed against the dirty carpet.

Dean moaned at the sight of his baby brothers hole, dropping to his knees and giving it a deep tonguing. "You better remember this next time some slut looks at you," he said between licks. "Better think about me, Sammy." Dean positioned his cock at his brothers entrance, pushing himself all the way into his hot tightness with one solid thrust, and as Sam cried out in pain and pleasure, Dean clawed at his cheeks and said, "Better remember how much of me I give to you."


End file.
